


Why?

by ThoMulli



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Basti's move to Man United, F/M, Long-Distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoMulli/pseuds/ThoMulli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas finally lets you see how he feels about Bastian leaving</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

You come into the kitchen you share with your husband Thomas and just catch sight of him slamming his glass down and leaning heavily against the counter, eyes closed and tension in his shoulders. He's been on edge for the whole week and you _know_ it's because of Basti's move to Man U but every time you ask him he just shrugs it off with 

_"He's a grown man and it's a good decision for his career. That's all there is to it."_

You suddenly grow frustrated with Thomas's blatant avoidance of the subject and slam the door behind you so he knows you're here. 

"Oh. Hi love," he says and straightens up, putting on a smile. 

"Don't. We need to talk about Basti-" 

"I told you! I'm fine with it," he insists but you know Thomas better.

You're about to say something to him but he hears the phone ring and his eyes brighten at the interruption, grabbing the phone and checking caller ID before answering it. 

"Hey! Philipp," he says cheerily and your eyes narrow as he glances at you sheepishly, obviously trying to avoid the looming conversation with you. 

You watch him and stand with your arms folded as you wait for the call to finish. It's clear Thomas is dragging it out and half an hour later he's still on the phone, always managing to come up with something else to say to Fips. You raise an eyebrow when he makes eye contact and he shrugs as if he doesn't know why you're staying there. You pointedly stare at the phone in his hand and he sighs in resignation before saying goodbye to Philipp. 

"Thomas talk to me about this. Please," You ask and he smiles at you again. 

"There isn't anything to talk about schatz," he says, "I'm happy!" 

"Oh fucking shut the hell up," you hiss and his eyes widen at your unusual vehemence. "We need to talk about it and you are going to talk to me about it. I'm your wife for God's sake! And he's your best friend, so don't give me any of your bullshit about not caring about him going to England alright?! I can see that you're upset about it." 

Thomas swallows and nods, sinking back into a slump against the counter and frowning. He suddenly looks slightly weak and fragile and your eyes soften, reaching out and taking his hand gently. 

"Come here," you say and pull him into a hug. 

His strong arms wrap around you and his face presses into your neck, him sighing and taking comfort from your embrace. You run your fingers through his tousled hair and kiss his neck. You both stand silently together for a few minutes.

"How could he just go?" He whispers eventually. "After all these years. Even though we have so much fun as a team in Bayern and he's never seemed unhappy and-" Thomas trails off and shuts his eyes. "How could he just leave us all in the blink of an eye? He didn't even give me warning," Thomas says quietly. 

"Oh Thomas," you whisper, "He probably only just firmly decided on going. And if you really think that he just left without a thought and that he's completely fine with going then you need to think again. He's still your best friend, you know that. It's not easy for him either. And trust me, he'll be thinking of you guys too. You know he's been trying to call you," you say softly and he sighs and nods. 

Thomas had received many phone calls to the house but conveniently had been busy or "didn't hear the phone" whenever it rang. 

"I just... I'm so _angry_ at him for leaving and I know that's unfair because, I guess I understand why he left. But we both always said we'd finish our careers at Bayern and now he's just gone back on that. And he's so far away," Thomas says with an edge to his voice and you pull back to look at his face, stroking his cheek.

"I know Thomas. I know. You miss him, of course you do," you say and he shuts his eyes and nods slightly.

"Thomas?" You ask and he opens his eyes. 

"Ja?" 

"You need to call him," you say and his eyes harden. 

"No" he says.

"Yes," you reply just as firmly. "Talk to him about it. I can't stand seeing you like this anymore so please talk to him. Sort it out. And I think you'll find it's not going to be as awful as you think, okay?" You say and he grimaces but nods, so you lean in and kiss him softly, him melting into your body again. 

"I love you," he whispers and rests his forehead against yours and you smile. 

"I love you too, you stubborn idiot. Now go and phone him," you say and shove his chest lightly. Thomas laughs and nods, kissing you again briefly before going to get the phone. 

He dials a familiar number and looks nervous so you take his hand and pull him to the living room to sit next to you on the sofa. The phone rings briefly before it's picked up. You can't quite make out what Bastian's saying on his side so you instead focus on Thomas's side of the conversation. 

"Hallo, Basti it's Thomas," he says and you see his sharp teeth worrying at his bottom lip as he listens to Bastian's words. 

"I know, I should've answered- yeah Bastian I was busy I kn- stop shouting at me and calm down!" Thomas exclaims, after being cut off again.

He listens to Basti's ranting and his eyes flash with anger and he shouts down the phone "WELL I'M SORRY FOR BEING HURT BASTIAN! I can say I'm fine with you going and maybe I should be but, you know what? I'm fucking not fine Bastian. I'm not fine with you leaving us! What happened to Mia San Mia?! What happened to finishing here? What happened to wanting to stay where you belong Basti?" Thomas has let go of all his restraint and you put your hand on his thigh as he listens to Bastian's long reply and you watch his face go from angry to mournful. 

"Come home," he whispers "I want to play golf with you and prank you in the changing rooms. I want to have my best friend." 

Thomas listens to the phone for a while and you feel relief as he smiles slightly. 

"Okay... Yeah I miss you too Bastian. When are you next visiting? We'll meet up and I can thrash you in penalty shoot-outs.... Yeah yeah yeah sure you'll be so much better than me just from changing teams," Thomas has his normal grin back and you rub his thigh with a smile as they tease each other. 

You get up and go to get yourself a drink, leaving him on the sofa, and potter around in the kitchen for a while to give them privacy.

An hour or so later they're still on the phone and you roll your eyes slightly but smile, knowing that no matter how hard it will be for the team to let Basti go, they'll be okay, and that Bastian would always have a Bavarian heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, a short collection of blabber from my mind as I can't stand the idea of Basti leaving us  
> Comments are much more than welcome, as are requests.  
> Lots of love, Siobhan


End file.
